Ramsay Bolton
4 5 6 |Erster Auftritt ="Dunkle Schwingen, Dunkle Worte" |Letzter Auftritt ="Die Schlacht der Bastarde" |Erschienen in =20 Episoden (siehe unten) |Erwähnt in ="Alte und neue Götter" "Der Prinz von Winterfell" "Drachenstein" "Die Letzten Starks" |Titel =Lord von Winterfell Lord von Grauenstein Wächter des Nordens Kastellan von Grauenstein (ehemals) |Beiname =Boltons Bastard |Status =Verstorben |Gestorben = , Winterfell |Todesepisode ="Die Schlacht der Bastarde" |Todesursache =Hinrichtung durch Sansa an die eigenen Hunde verfüttert |Kultur =Nordmänner |Herkunft =Mühle am Wimmernden Wasser, Norden (geboren) Grauenstein (aufgewachsen) |Fraktion =Haus Bolton |Religion =Die alten Götter des Waldes |Familie = |Dargestellt von =Iwan Rheon |Sprecher =Konrad Bösherz |Galerie =:Kategorie:Bilder (Ramsay Bolton) }} Ramsay Bolton (ehemals Schnee) ist ein Hauptcharakter der vierten, fünften und sechsten Staffel von Game of Thrones. Zuvor war er ein wiederkehrender Charakter der dritten Staffel. Er wird von Iwan Rheon verkörpert und debütiert in der Folge "Dunkle Schwingen, Dunkle Worte". Ramsay ist der Bastard von Lord Roose Bolton, dem Herrn von Grauenstein. Als einziger lebender Sohn Boltons, der ihn bei der Vergewaltigung einer Müllersfrau zeugte, wird er später von ihm als Erbe legitimiert. Er ist durchtrieben, sehr grausam und auf eine soziopathische Weise sadistisch veranlagt. Trotz einer gewissen Intelligenz nimmt er, zum Leidwesen seines Vaters, nur wenige Dinge ernst und geht lieber seinen eigenen Interessen nach. In der Serie Biographie Ramsay Bolton, auch bekannt als "Boltons Bastard", ist Lord Roose Boltons Sohn und einziges noch lebendes Kind, da sein ehelicher Sohn - Domeric Bolton - starb. Ramsays Einflussnahme auf das Ableben seines Halbbruders ist dabei nicht ganz auszuschließen. Während sein Vater nach Süden in den Krieg der Fünf Könige zog, blieb Ramsay als Kastellan auf Burg Grauenstein. Staffel 2 Im Namen von König Robb Stark belagert Ramsay Winterfell, um es von den Eisenmännern zurück zu erobern. Indem Ramsay die ganze Nacht lang ein Horn blasen lässt, treibt er den Anführer der Besatzer, Theon Graufreud, in den Wahnsinn. Am darauf folgenden Morgen sammelt Theon seine Soldaten für die Verteidigung der Burg, als er von seinen Männern, insbesondere von Dagmer Spaltkinn, verraten wird, indem er ihn bewusstlos schlägt und an Ramsay ausliefert. Staffel 3 Theon ist nun in der Gewalt von Ramsay, welcher ihn auch mit Vergnügen quält. Zu Beginn gibt er sich als von Asha Graufreud geschickt aus, um Theons Vertrauen zu erschleichen. Er kontaktiert Theon und verhilft ihm zur Flucht. Als Theons Häscher ihn stellen, erschießt Ramsay sie und rettet Theon. Während beide weiterhin "fliehen", verhört er Theon subtil und erfährt so auch, dass Bran und Rickon Stark noch leben. Erst als er Theon wieder in den Kerker geführt hat, offenbart er sich als der eigentliche Folterer. Mit psychischer und körperlicher Folter bricht er Theons Geist nach und nach, bis er ihm schließlich seine Genitalien amputiert, die Ramsay nach Peik zu Theons Vater und Schwester schickt.. Staffel 4 Theon ist vollständig gebrochen. Ramsay hat ihm jedes "Menschsein" genommen und nennt ihn Stinker. Zusammen mit seiner Geliebten Myranda hetzt Ramsay mit seinen Hunden ein anderes Mädchen zu Tode, weil "sie mit ihrer Schönheit Myranda eifersüchtig gemacht habe". Ramsay demonstriert seinem Vater, Lord Roose Bolton, wie unterwürfig "Stinker" geworden ist, indem er sich von ihm rasieren lässt. Stinker denkt nicht einmal daran, Ramsay mit der Rasierklinge zu töten. Er sagt ihm auch, dass Bran und Rickon nicht tot sind, woraufhin Lord Bolton die Suche nach ihnen beginnen lässt. Roose Bolton beauftragt Ramsay mit der Rückeroberung von Maidengraben, das immer noch von den Eisenmännern gehalten wird. Sollte er dies schaffen, will Roose Bolten seinen Bastard als seinen Sohn anerkennen, was ihm das Tragen des Namens und Banners des Hauses Bolton erlaubt. Eines Nachts versucht Theons Schwester Asha Graufreud in Grauenstein einzudringen, um ihren Bruder zu retten. Ramsay tötet einen Großteil ihrer Männer und sie muss fliehen, während Theon sich weigert, mit ihr zu gehen. Dann benutzt Ramsay Theon, um Maidengraben zu erobern. thumb|300px|Ramsay wird legitimiert. Theon wird als er selbst in die Festung Maidengraben geschickt, um die Kapitulationsbedingungen zu überbringen. Die Eisenmänner können kaum noch standhalten wegen Krankheit und Hunger, doch ihr Kommandant will nicht aufgeben. Die Eisenmänner töten ihren Kommandaten hinterrücks, nehmen das Angebot an und erleiden das gleiche Schicksal wie die 20 Eisenmänner in Winterfell - Tod durch Häutung. Für die Eroberung von Maidengraben wird Ramsay von Lord Bolton als dessen Sohn offiziell anerkannt und darf fortan seinen Namen und Banner führen. Gemeinsam reiten sie gen Winterfell. Staffel 5 Ramsay geht mit grausamer Härte gegen die letzten Starkloyalisten vor. Als sich Lord Cerwyn weigert, die Steuern an die Boltons zu entrichten, häutet Ramsay ihn, sowie seine Frau und seinen Bruder und zwingt den neuen jungen Lord Cerwyn zuzusehen - dieser bezahlt die Steuern. Doch dafür wird er von seinem Vater Roose Bolton scharf kritisiert. Er macht ihn darauf aufmerksam, dass sie nicht über genügend Männer verfügen, um den Norden gegen eine offene Rebellion zu halten. Als nunmehr rechtmäßiger Sohn des Roose Bolton soll er standesgemäß heiraten, um nach dem Tod von Tywin Lennister neue Allianzen einzugehen. Ein paar Tage später erscheint überraschender Weise Petyr Baelish mit Sansa Stark auf Winterfell. Baelish hat mit Roose Bolton die Heirat zwischen Sansa und Ramsay ausgehandelt. Auf diese Weise verbünden sich Roose als Wächter des Nordens und Baelish als Lord Protektor des Grünen Tales miteinander. Baelish scheint von Ramsays Neigungen zu wissen und warnt ihn und seinen Vater eindringlich davor, Sansa nicht standesgemäß zu behandeln. Zunächst verhält sich Ramsay Sansa gegenüber freundlich, doch ändert sich dies rasch, sobald sie unbeobachtet sind. Seiner Verlobung mit Sansa ungeachtet, behält Ramsay Myranda als Bettgesellin. Er sieht sich mit ihrer Eifersucht konfrontiert, hat er ihr doch die Ehe versprochen, als er noch Ramsay Schnee war. Ramsay empfindet ihre Eifersucht jedoch als langweilig und erinnert sie daran, was er mit Menschen für gewöhnlich tut, wenn sie ihn langweilen. Eines Abends kommt Stinker zu ihm, und berichtet ihm, dass Sansa ihn gesehen hätte, aber selbst nichts dafür könne. Ramsay vergibt ihm augenscheinlich, hat jedoch schon eine Idee, wie er Sansa und Theon gleichermaßen quälen kann. Beim gemeinsamen Abendessen mit Sansa, seinem Vater und dessen Frau, schlägt Ramsay Stinker als Brautführer vor, da er ja nach dem vermeintlichen Tod aller anderen Starks quasi der nächste Verwandte sei. Während er Sansas und Theons Unbehaglichkeit sichtlich genießt, hat sein Vater Roose eine Überraschung parat: seine Frau Walda ist schwanger. Als Ramsay mit seinem Vater nachts allein ist, möchte er erfahren, ob seine Stiefmutter wirklich schwanger ist, da man angesichts ihres großen Körperumfangs unmöglich äußerlich darauf schließen kann. Doch Roose erklärt, dass der Maester davon überzeugt und ziemlich zuversichtlich ist, dass es ein Junge wird. Sollte dies wirklich der Fall sein, sieht er seine Stellung bedroht, was auch Sansa nicht entgangen ist. Doch Roose erklärt ihm, dass sich nichts an Ramsays Status als rechtmäßiger ältester Sohn ändern wird. Zugleich wird er von seinem Vater auf den Kampf gegen Stannis eingeschworen, der immer weiter auf Winterfell vorrückt. Roose ist nicht Willens, den Norden wieder zu verlieren. thumb|300px|Ramsay heiratet Sansa Unterdessen wird eines Abends die Hochzeitszeremonie nach altem nordischen Ritus durchgeführt. Ramsay vollzieht die Ehe mit Sansa und lässt Theon dabei zusehen. Zusätzlich misshandelt er Sansa, verschont aber ihr Gesicht, damit es unbemerkt bleibt. Aufgrund dessen versucht Sansa, einen Fluchtweg zu finden, was Ramsay von Theon berichtet wird. Daraufhin häutet er eine von Sansas Vertrauten. Ramsay verlässt Winterfell, um mit einigen Soldaten Stannis Lager zu überfallen und die Vorräte zu vernichten. Dieses Unterfangen gelingt ihm und er kehrt unbeschadet zurück. thumb|300px|Ramsay überrascht Stannis mit einem Ausfall Als Stannis dennoch auf Winterfell marschiert, wird er bereits von den Boltons und ihren Gefolgsleuten erwartet. Ramsay kämpft in der Schlacht ohne Gnade und ist letztendlich siegreich. Staffel 6 Ramsay entsendet seine besten Krieger auf der Suche nach Sansa und Theon. Derweil trauert er Myranda nach und gibt den Befehl, ihren Leichnam den Hunden zum Fraß vorzuwerfen. Sein Vater warnt ihn vor dem kommenden Krieg gegen das Haus Lennister und dass der Norden zusammen halten müsse. Dies könne jedoch nur geschehen, wenn Sansa Ramsay einen Sohn schenken würde. Als Roose Bolton erfährt, dass Walda ihm einen legitimen Sohn geschenkt hat, scheint Ramsay zunächst erfreut seinem Vater gegenüber. Er umarmt ihn und spricht seine Glückwünsche aus. Als Roose ihm dann versichert, dass Ramsay immer sein "erster" Sohn sein werde, lächelt Ramsay und beteuert, ihm würde dies sehr viel bedeuten. Kurz darauf zückt er einen Dolch und rammt diesen seinem Vater in die Brust, woraufhin dieser durch dieses Attentat kurz danach stirbt. Somit ist Ramsay der neue Lord Bolton. Um sich Walda mitsamt Kind zu entledigen lockt er sie zu seinen Hunden in den Zwinger und lässt beide fressen. Den anderen Häusern gegenüber schickt Ramsay zwar die Nachricht, dass Roose Bolton von seinen Feinden vergiftet wurde, dies glaubt ihm allerdings niemand. Später verbündet er sich mit Kleinjon Umber, der ihm Rickon Stark und Osha liefert, und Harald Karstark, um die Wildlinge, die Jon Schnee durch die Mauer gelassen hatte zu vernichten. Er ermordet auch Osha, als die versucht, ihn zu töten, denn er hat von Theon/Stinker erfahren, wer Rickon und Bran zur Flucht verholfen hat. Er schickt auch einen Brief zur Schwarzen Festung, in dem er Rickon, Sansa und Jon eine Menge Gräueltaten androht und damit überzeugt er auch Jon Schnee gegen ihn ins Feld zu ziehen. thumb|300px|Ramsay während der Schlacht Schließlich kommt es vor Winterfell zur Entscheidungsschlacht um die Herrschaft im Norden. Um Jon zu provozieren, nimmt er den gefangenen Rickon an einem Seil gefesselt mit aufs Schlachtfeld und befiehlt diesem, zu seinem Bruder zu rennen, so schnell er kann. Kurz bevor Rickon den entgegenreitenden Jon erreichen kann, wird er von Ramsays Pfeil tödlich getroffen. Daraufhin befiehlt Jon seiner Armee den Angriff und stürzt sich an vorderster Front in die Schlacht, während sich Ramsay zurück hält. Durch die Überzahl seiner Armee wähnt sich Ramsay bereits als sicherer Sieger, ehe sich das Blatt durch das Eintreffen der Armee vom grünen Tale unter der Führung von Kleinfinger wendet. Ramsay zieht sich in die Burg zurück und erwartet den Belagerungsangriff von Jons Armee. Der Riese Wun Wun durchbricht das Tor für Jon und einige seiner Soldaten, fällt kurz danach aber durch einen Pfeilhagel; Ramsay gibt dabei den letzten Schuss ab, welcher sich durch das rechte Auge des Riesen bohrt. Er fordert Jon schließlich nun doch zum Zweikampf und beschießt diesen mit Pfeilen, aber Jon schützt sich mit einem Schild und schlägt Ramsay damit zu Boden. Anschließend traktiert Jon Ramsay so lange mit Faustschlägen, bis er stark blutet und das Bewusstsein verliert. thumb|300px|Ramsay wird von seinen ausgehungerten und blutrünstigen Hunden zerfleischt. Doch anstatt ihn umzubringen, erkennt Jon, dass Sansa es mehr verdient hat, Ramsays Leben zu beenden und lässt ihn, an einen Stuhl gefesselt, in den Hundezwinger von Winterfell einsperren. Dort ereilt Ramsay sein Schicksal: Nach einem kurzen Gespräch mit Sansa wird er von seinen eigenen Hunden zerfleischt, die er zuvor eigens für die Schlacht sieben Tage hungern ließ. Hinter den Kulissen Um seine wahre Identität zu verbergen, wurde Iwan Rheons Charakter in den Credits zunächst lediglich als "Junge" bezeichnet. Erst in der Folge "Mhysa" erfährt der Zuschauer seinen richtigen Namen. Dieser Teil der Serie weicht in Teilen stark von der Romanvorlage ab, in der Ramsay zum Zeitpunkte seines Auftauchens in Winterfell bereits als tot gilt und sich Theon gegenüber als sein Freund Stinker ausgibt. Ramsay übernimmt dabei die Rolle, die Dagmer in der Serie einnimmt. Auftritte Nebencharakter Hauptcharakter Game of Thrones - A Telltale Games Series Galerie Bilder 503 Ramsay Bolton01.png 609 Ramsay_Bolton.jpg Ramsay_Amok.jpg|Ramsay Bolton ©Amok Siehe auch * * Einzelnachweise en:Ramsay Bolton es:Ramsay Bolton fr:Ramsay Bolton it:Ramsay Bolton ja:ラムジー・ボルトン pl:Ramsay Bolton pt-br:Ramsay Bolton ru:Рамси Болтон uk:Рамсі Сноу zh:拉姆斯·波顿 ro:Ramsay Bolton Kategorie:Hauptcharaktere Kategorie:Charaktere (Norden) Ramsay Bolton Kategorie:Bastarde Kategorie:Kastellane Kategorie:Lords Kategorie:Wächter Kategorie:Charaktere (Telltale Games) Kategorie:Status: Verstorben